


Warmth

by Nyresnuger



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Author is mlm, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Genji is a service top fight me, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Riding, Sappy, Sweet, but like in a sweet and wholesome way, wholesome porn, whoo boy this one is horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23827330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyresnuger/pseuds/Nyresnuger
Summary: “I know it’s coming, I just can’t regulate my body heat very well anymore,” he finishes the explanation, draws the covers up around the part of his leg Lúcio isn’t occupying for show.Something mischievous dances through Lúcios eyes. Genjis can’t help but smile slightly, it’s usually a great sign.“Want me to warm you up?”
Relationships: Lúcio Correia dos Santos/Genji Shimada
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two and I wanted to write something sweet and sappy, for unknown reasons it got real horny real fast. oh well
> 
> I'm actually super proud of how this one turned out. Hope you enjoy
> 
> Come bother me on tumblr, @nyresnuger - exactly like the AO3 name - if you want to yell about these two for a while

The wind is getting colder, it sometimes picks up leaves from the stubborn bushes around Watchpoint: Gibraltar, makes them dance in tight little swirls.

Genji won’t admit it, but it’s aching in his joints, cooling him down without much to do about it. Angela smiles apologetically.

_“We knew it might be like this.”_

And they did. He knew, knows every year that autumn is a pretty season, but a tiring one too. Once winter rolls around it’ll even out, he’ll learn how many of Lúcios hoodies he needs to steal and layer before he’s back to normal and his joints stop creaking in the cold.

It’s this indecisive, wet and cool breeze blowing in from the sea that somehow gets to him.

Jesse is nice, offer him the stuff he uses to oil his own mechanical joint (Genji has to concentrate not to smile at it, it’s an ancient brand, the first one his own search into the stuff brough up after his change. Angela had scoffed and called it horribly outdated even then), Lena brings him tea and blankets when he’s whining in the common room and Winston is attentive in a distant, polite and slightly awkward way that is so distinctly Winston it warms Genji all the way though.

And then there’s Lúcio.

They’ve been an _official thing_ for about four months – prompted only by Lena squawking: _”You guys are like a thing!”_ one afternoon, two weeks after everyone else had caught on.

It’s been possibly the weirdest and most wonderful four months of Genjis life. Lúcio is sweet and energetic and sometimes their eyes meet when it’s clear Lúcio’s been starring at him and Genji starts wondering if the butterflies in his chest are cyborgs too.

Lúcio is taking the cold thing much more serious than Genji is. For Genji, it’s an expected nuisance with a clear-cut solution; wait. To Lúcio, it’s seemingly an all-encompassing illness that will surely steal away the life of his boyfriend.

“I worry about you,” he says and twists a finger in Genjis hair. It’s getting longer, falling soft and night black over his forehead.

“You don’t have to, babe.”

Lúcios face splits in a soft smile. “Like it when you call me that.”

Genji pushes to sit up. Everything on base is old and utilitarian, the two small beds they’ve pushed together only just broad enough for comfort. It’s much better with Lúcio here. He suspects it would become claustrophobic with anyone else.

Lúcio drops his head into his lab once he’s settled into a comfortable position, back against the wall and legs entangled in Lúcios. He stretches a hand up, traces one of the scars on Genjis cheek with a gentle finger.

“You go around looking like you might drop dead from the cold, how do you expect me not to worry?”

Genji snorts softly, grabs onto Lúcios hand and presses a kiss into the pulse point.

“I’m dramatic.”

Lúcio studies his face for a second, then bursts into a vibrant smile with a low grumbling sound that unmistakably means ‘ _yeah you are’._

Genji giggles, releases his hand to bend down and kiss him slowly. His lips are warm and soft, pliant and relaxed like the rest of him.

“Angela told me it would happen,” he explains once he draws away, “it happens every fall.”

Lúcio looks up at him, his dark eyes big and adoring, he nods almost imperceptibly, a short little signal to go on. For how loud and flashy Lúcio can be, there’s an amazingly calculated and subtle quality to his body language. He’s fluid and adaptive, always giving away bits of his mind with the subtle twitch of his eyes, the way his shoulders rest and how his hands move when he talks. He’s mesmerizing and Genji is continuously surprised for how bad he’s got it.

“I know it’s coming, I just can’t regulate my body heat very well anymore,” he finishes the explanation, draws the covers up around the part of his leg Lúcio isn’t occupying for show.

Something mischievous dances through Lúcios eyes. Genjis can’t help but smile slightly, it’s usually a great sign.

“Want me to warm you up?”

Genji gasp in exaggerated afront. “You only care for my body, lulling me into safety by saying you care.”

“Oh, I do care,” Lúcio moves fluidly, comes to straddle one of his thighs, “that’s why I think somebody should take care of you.”

There’s an instant surge of heat through Genji. Sparks of excitement tingling up his spine.

He arches an eyebrow, not fully ready to let Lúcio have his way with him, “oh you think so, babe?”

Lúcio smirks, leans forward to plant his hands on either side of Genjis waist, hover with his face an inch from Genjis. It’s magnetic, the way he smiles. The way his hands feel solid and warm and like a promise of more against his cool skin.

He slowly lets his thumb brush over the soft skin low on his stomach. Pass over human skin and onto tingling mechanical part.

“Angela might have predicted how you function, but I know what you need.”

It’s bold and forward and flirtatious in a way they haven’t really done before. Genji has zero objections.

“Do you now?”

Lúcio hums, it vibrates through his chest as he leans forward to kiss him, Genji doesn’t realize he’s smiling into the kiss until their teeth clank together and Lúcio gives a low chuckle. It’s slow and fluid, the way they come together, oddly chaste for the situation.

Lúcios hands are steady against his sides, a firm press, constantly shifting when he strokes against his skin; explorative and thorough.

“I do,” he breathes, just a little smug, into the quiet when Genji pulls back from him. Genji’s known he’s head over heels for a long time, but it strikes him again in situations like these. He brings a robotic hand up to press against Lúcios cheek, Lúcio slowly places a kiss into the palm, holding the eye contact.

“I think you might,” Genji sounds wrecked already, open and awestruck. The smile on Lúcios face is playful and adoring and more than a little smug. He brings a hand up to run it through Genjis hair again, pulls him close by the hair on the back of his neck to nuzzle their noses together.

“Wanna ride you,” he tightens his grip on Genjis hair and pulls him into another kiss. This one significantly more heated.

The soft sound that slips from Genji is halfway between a whimper and a moan, everything soft and willing.

“Hm?” Lúcio hums against his mouth, inquisitive, then pulls back to look him in the eye. His eyes are blown, dark and soft. There’s a familiar heat and hunger there, but mostly there’s a caring and a question.

“Yeah,” the words leaves Genjis mouth like little more than a hoarse whisper. His body is buzzing with want, it slumbers between them on these languid afternoons spend in bed and Lúcio has the almost eerie ability to turn it on instantly; with the brush of skin on skin, his tongue against the shell of Genjis ear. Or with his soft, needy words.

That works too.

“Yeah babe, please.”

Lúcio smiles at the pet name, lets his thumb glide over Genjis cheek one last time before he gets up to fetch lube and condoms.

Genji feels cold the second he leaves. Still, he peals his shirt off, quickly so he can go back to looking mesmerized at Lúcio rifling through a drawer. The lean muscles in his back are working slightly as he extends a hand to pick something up. He’s beautiful in a way that defies words, it hits Genji like a physical weight, settles somewhere between solar plexus and the left side of his chest.

He gets his hands on what he was looking for with a short ‘ha!’, turns and smiles blindingly at Genji before he too slips out of the loose green tanktop he’s been wearing. He’s back on him, thighs solidly planted on each side of his hips, in a blur of motion.

His hands are everywhere, warm and a little rough even if the touch is gentle. Genji pants into his mouth when he leans down and kisses him, mewls low in his throat. He moves to scoot down to lay down properly instead of sitting against the wall.

Lúcios hands instantly tighten on his hips.

“Be still, love, let me,” Lúcio releases him when he stops moving. Their eyes lock together, Genji feels like he’s either on fire or close to it, the elegant mix of relaxed, casual, adoring, demanding and unwavering looks dang good on Lúcio. He’s breathing evenly, but more shallow and quicker than usually.

Everywhere they’re touching feels like the epicenter of a forest fire, especially where Lúcio is grinding his hips minutely down against his.

Lúcio doesn’t break eye contact when he takes both of Genjis hands, places them firmly around his own hips.

“Here, Genji, and then let me.”

He leans forward, surges into another kiss. It’s so easy, so natural the way they come together. Lúcio hums into the kiss, Genji answers with a low moan. When he instinctually goes to cup Lúcio’s jaw, the grip on his wrists tightens, keeping his hands locked around Lúcios slowly undulating hips.

He mewls at the restriction, tries pressing further into the kiss, furrows his brow and lets out a soft little broken sound. Lúcio chuckles fondly against his lips, passes his tongue over the corner of his mouth in a quick kitten lick. Genjis hips press upwards at that, a quick punch of heat directly to his groin.

Lúcio continues the onslaught. Presses small kisses into the corner of his mouth, moves down to where the soft skin of his jaw meets metal implant, hums into his skin so the vibration carries all the way along Genjis spine.

He’s distantly aware he’s making several undignified hiccupy sounds at the attention, Lúcio answers each one by humming enthusiastically, pressing closer to him as he moves his way under his jaw and along the tendons on his neck.

Genjis fingers are digging into the soft skin on Lúcios hips. Lúcio seemingly trusts him to keep them there, at least his own hands have moved from around Genjis wrists to gliding against his chest. He presses his palm against his heart, holds him steady against the wall and goes back to kissing him like his life depends on it.

He sucks his lower lip between his teeth just as he grinds his hips forward, chokes on the first syllable of Genjis name. Genji can do nothing but hold on, breathe shallow and openmouthed, cling onto him for dear life and wish Lúcios athletic shorts and his own sweatpants would magically be turned to smoke.

“Babe,” he rasps when Lúcio releases his lip, looks at him with dark and hazy eyes, head dropped slightly forward.

“Babe,” he repeats, low and pleading, his brain too fuzzy to formulate the proper words. Lúcio seems to get it. At least he pushes one last kiss to Genjis lips and reluctantly pushes himself up and off his lap. Genji whines, surges forward to kiss him one last time, but Lúcio dodges playfully, press him back with one hand.

“Stay still darling,” his voice is clear, just a tad raspy.

The effect this has on Lúcio becomes apparent when he steps out of his shorts and his hard cock bops against his hip. He’s beautiful, all smooth skin and faded scars, lean muscle and sparse, curling body hair. Absentmindedly, Genji licks his lips.

Lúcio sees it, laughs a breathy little laugh and press a thumb against his lips. His eyes crinkle as he settle back down over Genjis lap, cock rubbing against his stomach and leaving wet traces.

Genjis heart is pounding. He wants so badly to raise his hands, feel him, brush his thumbs along the soft lines of his chest, claw against his back and feel the muscles ripple as he draws him as close as he can get. Instead he pinches hard on his own thighs. The stillness is exhilarating, the subtle loss of control delicious. There’s nothing he wouldn’t do if Lúcio asked him right now. So he stays still.

Lúcio takes his hands again, resettle them on his hips, keeps their fingers interlocked as they set the tempo for the slow grinding together. It’s a herculean feat not thrusting up against him, not prying their hands apart, push Lúcio down on his back and touch him all over.

But he doesn’t, would dream of doing it. The slow grind of their hips together, how Lúcios cock brush against the coarse hair low on his stomach and twitches in tandem with Lúcios raspy moans. It’s all keeping him locked in place, starring awestruck at Lúcio, how his brows knit together, his slightly open mouth, the way his shoulders tense and move with their movements. Genji’s bordering on painfully hard and there’s a glazed, victorious fire blazing in Lúcios eyes.

“Babe,” his voice is a low rasp, but it´s enough to get Lúcio moving. He nods, leans forward to press their foreheads together before he turns his torso to get the lube.

Genji moves his hands, wants to help, wants stretch him open, slow and deliberate while keeping him still in his lap. Wants to see his jaw go slack and his strong thighs shake like so many times before. Instead he’s met with Lúcio planting a hand on his chest and pushing him back once again.

“No” his voice is soft, slightly unfocused and Genji instantly let’s his hand fall, “just watch.”

Lúcio has the nerve to smile, uneven and boyishly charming. A challenge; _sit still and watch._ Genji’s pretty sure he must look silly, his mouth wide open, pupils blown wide, practically salivating as he watches Lúcio lean back, slicking up the fingers on his right hand.

A flurry on conflicted emotions wrestle in his chest. He wants so badly to touch him, wants to be the one to make him feel good. If it stood to him, he’d spend a significant amount of time between Lúcios legs, sloppily eating him out and fucking him slowly on two fingers. And yet this is breathtaking as well.

Watching Lúcio lean back on one hand, the other going back behind him. His thigh already quaking, his breathing uneven and panting. He’s watching Genji with a smoldering intensity.

When Genji’s face goes soft and he lets out a hoarse ‘ _come on baby, yeah_ ,’ Lúcio’s cock jumps slightly.

Genji can almost feel when he pushes in the first finger. It’s something in how his head lulls slightly to the side, expression falling into something both glazed and concentrated. Their eyes are still locked, Lúcio is biting down on his lip and thrusting his hips minutely, looking at Genji like he’s pleading for something he doesn’t have the words to ask for.

One of Genjis hands move on it’s own accord, settle on Lúcio’s hips. This time, he doesn’t discourage the action, arching into the touch and nodding his head slowly. Genji takes the hint, places the other hand on his overheated skin too. He kneads at him, strokes his thumbs along his hipbone and pants like he’s the one getting stretched.

He groans when Lúcios mouth fall open in a broken moan as he inserts another finger. He starts scratching against his hip until Lúcio fall forward and he can get his mouth on him. Lúcio has the good sense to push the dreadlock behind one shoulder with his free hand, letting Genji suck bruises into the skin on his neck.

He peppers kisses along his jaw, guides him with the hands still clutched around his hips to grind slowly and controlled down against his own fingers.

“Want you,” Lúcios voice is soft, his breath washes over Genjis cheek and his legs tense involuntarily around him.

“You’ve got me,” he murmurs back, just as breathy. It makes Lúcio pull back slightly, the adoration mixing with pure want is one of the prettiest sights Genji could ever imagine.

“I know.”

Warmth is flooding through Genjis chest. Everything hangs between them, meaningful and fragile. The quiet stretches, filled only by Genji’s harsh breathing and Lúcios occasional low mewl.

“Think I can take you now,” his voice is little more than a low pant when Lúcio speaks. He leans back again, fetches a condom from where he tossed them – holds it between his teeth as he pushes Genjis pants down to his thigh, just enough to free his erection, “hold still, babe.”

It takes almost embarrassingly little to get Genji back to full hardness. Lúcios work hardened hands on him is enough to make him groan. His hands twitch by his sides with renewed vigor when Lúcio opens the condom and rolls it on him, slicks him up quickly.

Lúcio presses his hands over Genjis one last time, makes sure they’re still firmly on his hips and not going anywhere, before he braces himself against Genjis shoulders, lines up and begins pushing down against him

He’s tight.

It’s clearly not the same as Genjis thorough, stretched out prep and Genji has half a mind to ask him if he’d like to stop. When he looks up at Lúcios face he shuts his mouth instantly.

His brows are furrowed, his mouth hanging open. He’s breathing quickly, trying to steady it out and there’s a look of blissed out wonder in his eyes when they open and meet Genjis.

“Babe,” Genji repeats, the only word his brain supplies. He suspects he’s starring back at Lúcio with the same expression.

Shit it feels good. Lúcios thighs are trembling with keeping up the torturously slow slide downwards. The subtle vibrations of the exertion travel to Genji as well. He feels like he’s suspended on a tightrope high above the ground; everything is clear, every smell and sight and all-encompassing physical feeling is bright and searing on his nervous system.

He distantly worries if his death grip on Lúcios hips might bruise, but neither of them seem to care much.

It feels like Genji hangs suspended on the edge of bliss for an eternity before Lúcio finally lowers himself all the way down with a low sigh. Their soft pants intermingle. Lúcios skin is hot and slick beneath his hands.

“You feel so good babe,” Genjis voice wavers, stunned and breathy. The points of connection between them burns, he starts stroking his hands along Lúcios thigh, “you’re doing so good.”

Lúcio preens under the breathless praise, his hands slide down Genjis chest as he leans forward slightly, kisses Genji chastely on the nose.

Then he starts to move and Genji looses all capacity for rational thought.

There’s nothing but Lúcio. Everything else fades away slowly, burnt to irrelevant ashes by the heat shining off Lúcio. The way he pushes himself up, the muscles in his thighs straining and working, then sinks down with a series of breathy little moans when he gets the angle just right.

Genjis fingers burry into his hip, but every time he subconsciously starts trying to dictate a rhythm or thrust his hips up to meet him, Lúcio looks up with a lopsided smile and eyes huge and black, stills and takes control of the pace again.

It’s infuriating, and it’s mesmerizing. Everything he could ever ask for and bordering on torturous.

Lúcios thigs work, picking up the pace slightly when he leans forward just a little. His head lolls forward, his lips hovering inches over Genjis, their breath smoldering between them as Lúcio works his legs faster. Down, down, down, soft little whimpers on every completed downstroke. His brows are knit tightly, his teeth caught on his bottom lip.

Genji can just sit there and take it. Every punishingly slow thrust, enveloping him in that familiar heat. Lúcios hands on him, the sounds of them mingling in the hot air. He’s distantly aware he’s talking, mumbling incoherent praise and curses through his teeth every time Lúcio moves – when his thighs give out and he bounces down quicker than intended and it feels like Genjis entire spine is filled with fireworks.

His eyes find Genjis in the soft light. There’s such raw intimacy in the open, honest expression on his face it makes Genji mewls deep in his throat. Lúcio stretches out a hand, runs it along Genjis heated cheek as he continues to bounce slowly on his cock.

The hand drops, follows the line of Genjis mouth, dropping to his neck and tracing the center of his chest down. Down to where they’re joined, passing over Lúcios own cock with an indecisive shutter, like he wants so badly to take himself in hand but is holding back. Then finally, he drifts up Genjis arm, gets a hold of his hand and pries it off his hip.

Their fingers interlace. Gentle and intimate, then Lúcio lifts his hand to his face. Press a couple of openmouthed, messy kisses along the wrist before sucking two of his fingers into his mouth.

His eyes instantly roll back, Genji moans at the visual. When his hips instinctually press up, hard, making Lúcio stutter in his rhythm, Lúcio does nothing to stop him. Moans hoarsely and presses down against him. Sits like it’s his personal throne and lets Genji fuck weakly up into him, suckling on his fingers, jaw lax and eyes hazy and unfocused.

“Baby, babe,” Genji is wrecked. Gods he’s lost. He thrusts his fingers into Lúcios mouth, matches the tempo of his hips. Lúcios free hand is pressed against his abdomen, holding him weakly in place. The movement is more a desperate rutting than real thrusts.

Lúcio is still moving weakly, thighs quivering every time he presses up, then lets his body slump down over Genji. Soft little moans are spilling from him in a constant stream, his eyes screwed shut in pleasure. Genji can feel the pressure building, the heat low in his belly, where Lúcio is tethered to him, is growing, swirling and building almost intolerably.

Finally, Lúcios legs give out. He settles with a drawn-out whimper, legs quivering on either side of Genji. He keeps whimpering, soft little broken sounds around Genjis fingers, shudders running through his body, making him convulse around him.

Genjis hands are restless. The one in his mouth folds down, holds Lúcio by the jaw, making sure the two last joints of the fingers in his mouth stay surrounded by his soft lips. The one near his hip is fleeting, stroking up and down his side, following the strong thigh. Pleading in a way words can’t.

Lúcio mewls, shift around weakly where he’s seated, sending jolts of pleasure through Genji when the angle shifts slightly.

“So good, baby,” he’s babbling, moving his hips in lazy circles while Lúcios insides clamp down on him in irregular intervals.

“Genji,” his name is little more than a whisper, broken and harsh around the fingers still moving relentlessly over his tongue, “Genji, please.”

He withdraws the digits, Lúcio whines at the loss, but lets him cradle his jaw instead.

“Genji, babe, please,” his eyes are dark and half lidded, rutting down in weak circles, “please.”

“Anything,” he pulls him in by the grip on his jaw, mouths crashing together in a messy display of open affection, “tell me baby, anything.”

At first, Lúcios only answer is a throaty sob, pressing his nose into Genjis cheek.

“Please,” he murmurs, high and breathy, “please just …” his words trail off, becomes a high keening sound when Genji finds the leverage to thrust up into him with more power, “yes, baby, please.”

The words are spilling from him now, a hushed litany of praise and mumbled ‘ _baby’_ s.

Genji lets go of his jaw, goes back to clutching at both sides of his hips. He thrusts up one last time, then fastens his hold and pushes.

Lúcio goes easily, rolls onto his back with a surprised yelp and a high, lingering mewl when he’s sprawled on his back with Genji on top of him, suddenly able to strike him deep and hard.

His eyes are huge. Genji looks at him for a second, the _‘is this okay?’_ barely shaped on his lips before Lúcio fists both hands in his hair, draws him into a searing kiss with a mumble of “yes, yes, yes, please yes.”

There’s a frantic need to it after that.

Lúcio hooks his ankles together behind Genjis back, keeps one hand firmly in his hair and the other clutched around his shoulders, pressing them closer together than should be possible. Genjis hips piston in and out of him, deep and strong one moment, shallow and teasing the next.

His breathing is rough, uneven and wavering and he can feel the end is not far off. Not with the way Lúcio holds him close, has his face buried in his neck so every little huff and pleasured whimper rings loud and clear in his ear. It’s addictive. Sensing Lúcio come apart, his hand scratching weakly on Genjis shoulder, urging him on while his legs spasm and tighten around his waist.

“So good babe, so good,” he pants into Lúcios hair, feels him twitch in response, “just like that.”

It builds and it builds and it builds. The heat is swarming. Lúcio dominates every one of his senses, his smell sweet and potent, the smooth drag of his skin, the salt that clings to his cheek when Genji kisses the corner of his mouth, open mouthed and uncoordinated.

The world is where they’re touching, the entire universe is held in the way Lúcio writhes beneath him.

And then it comes undone.

Genji pants like he’s run a marathon. Keeps fucking into Lúcio as he comes for what feels like a solid year and a half. His limbs tingle, there’s only the heat low in his stomach and the victorious groan he gets out of Lúcio.

His breathing is fast and uneven when he untangles himself from Lúcio. They both groan when he pulls out. Lúcio is still hard, his breathing coming in a wheezing pant Genji knows well, he’s close.

He slaps Lúcios hand away when he goes to jerk himself off, shimmies down his body, leaving quick kisses in his wake, then gets his mouth around his cock and sucks.

He pulls back for a second as Lúcio moans and thrusts up to meet him, throws an arm across his hips and looks up at Lúcio with mischief dancing in his eyes.

“Stay still.”

Lúcio lets out a short, fond chuckle, quickly overtaken by the sobbing moan that tears from him when Genji starts in earnest. His hips jump, too far gone to keep them still and Genji doesn’t mind, soon releasing his grip on his hips and letting him fuck up into his mouth.

He slips two fingers into his still relaxed hole, tabs against his prostate with practiced ease and watches him squirm deliciously until his breathing goes high and strained, his body tensing up and both his hands fly down to grasp in Genjis hair as he comes down his throat.

They both lay panting for a second, then Genji gets up to clean up the mess. They’re both sweaty and gross, but too tired to shower. It can wait till morning.

Once they’re both no longer downright gross, only close to it, Genji settles back in against Lúcios back. Pulls him close to hook his chin over his shoulder.

“You should do that some more,” he murmurs, nuzzles Lúcios ear.

Lúcio turns in his arms to face him, looks at him with tired, loving eyes. Stretches a hand up to push a lock of his black hair back behind his ear.

He hums inquisitively.

“Just to keep me warm, you know.” His face splits in a grin.

“Of course, just to keep you warm.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so, so much for reading! I really means a lot
> 
> This is my second e rated thing ever and the first time I try my hand at penetrative sex ... I hope it was a fun read!
> 
> Please drop by my tumblr if you wanna chat! The name is nyrensuger, exactly like on here!
> 
> (The working title for this was 'heat' but then I remembered I cant make a nsfw thing with that particular name while I'm actively working on a thing that includes werewolf McCree in a non sexy way ... perhaps one day :P  
> Go check out werewolf McCree here if you want tho: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23725525/chapters/56973850 )


End file.
